The Year of the Liger
by xtremezoids
Summary: It is the Year of the Liger. All battles will be Liger to Liger. But the Backdraft Group plans to steal the Ligers even the ultimate Liger Zero
1. At the base

The Year of the Liger  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the base  
  
The Year of the Liger has started. In this special year all Zoid Battles will be Liger to Liger. There will be no teams just individual battling. All pilots of Ligers in all of Zi were invited stay at a Zoids Battle Commision Base to celebrate the Year of the Liger and to compare their Zoids. Shield Ligers, Blade Ligers, Liger Zero Xs and Bit's unique Liger Zero flocked to the base. But the infamous Backdraft Group is planning to raid the base and steal all the Ligers.  
  
"Hey guys look at that Liger" said a guy. "Yeah, I've never seen that Liger before" said another guy. "That's the Zoid from the Blitz team, Liger Zero" said another guy. "Lets meet the pilot" said another guy. They walked towards Bit. "Hey man, nice Liger" said the guy. "Thanks" said Bit. "I heard that's an Ultimate X" said another guy. "Yeah he is" said Bit. A voice boomed from the PA system "All Shield Ligers to the left, Liger Zero Xs to the right, Blade Ligers at the back Thank you". "Hey they forgot about Liger Zero" said Bit. "Im sorry I forgot another Liger, Liger Zero up front, Carry on" the voice said. "Finally" said Bit. "Hey, Bit!" shouted someone. "Leon!" said Bit. "Your Blade Liger is still in great shape" said Bit. "Thanks, yours to" said Leon. "So hows the Blitz Team?" said Leon. "Still winning in Class A" said Bit. "Well Naomi and I are also going good on the battles" said Leon. "Zoid Battles will begin tommorrow" said the voice. "Well I think we better get some sleep now right" said Bit. "Yeah, sure" said Leon.  
  
"I want the bacon and eggs please" Bit said to the waiter. "do you like some water with that sir" said the waiter. "Yeah, sure" said Bit. Bit was having his breakfast at the food court in the base. "Good morning" said Leon. "Leon, good to see ya" said Bit. "Take a seat" said Bit. Leon sat on a chair. "Battles will start in 30 minutes, Steve Jason of the Shield Liger vs Robert Schneider of the Blade Liger on sector 1, Danny O' Connel of the Blade Liger vs Sam Hermann of the Liger Zero X on sector 3, Thomas Fellows of the Liger Zero X vs Oprah Samson of the Shield Liger on sector 2 and Bit Cloud of the Liger Zero vs Leon Toros of the Blade Liger on sector 4, Thank you" said the voice. "Wow were fighting each other" said Bit. "Good, well see you in the battlefield" said Leon.  
  
"Bit Cloud vs Leon Toros, Battlemode 0992, Ready, FIGHT!!! said the Judge. "It's a good thing I brought the Conversion Armors" said Bit. The Liger Zero was in Schneider. The Zero Schneider ran towards the Blade Liger. The Blade Liger opened it's blades and then advanced to the Zero Schneider. "Ready buster slash" said Bit. The Zero Schneider opened its blades up front. The 2 zoids were both running towards each other and then BOOM the two zoids fell to the ground. The Zero Schneider had blocked the blade of the Blade Liger with it's buster slash. The 2 zoids did it again but this time at the last minute Bit swerved to the right to target the head of the Blade Liger but Leon was also a fast thinker he swerved to the left so Bit hit the other blade. The Zero Schneider went flying into the air while the Blade Liger went cartwheeling into the desert. "Good moves Leon" said Bit. "You to Bit" said Leon. The two Zoids advanced to each other then jumped in the air. The 2 zoids went head to head but Leon forwarded his blades and opened his shield. BOOM!! Zero Schneider crashed to the ground. Liger Zero tried to move but dropped to the ground again. "The Battle is over, the winner is Leon Toros" said the Judge. "Well, nice battle" said Leon. "Yeah, you're right" said Bit. "AAAAGH". Something shot down the Judge. "What was that!" aid Bit  
  
Check out the next Chapter The Backdraft 


	2. The Backdraft

Chapter 2  
  
The Backdraft  
There were twenty Whale Kings hovering in the sky with squadrons of Zabats and Storm Sworders. They raided the base. The Gojulases that were protecting the base were no match for the Backdraft's Zoids and weapons. One by one using Dr. Layon's Anti-gravity machine they lifted the Ligers which were battling into the Whale Kings. Two of the Whale Kings released many Rev Rapters, Gun Snipers, Sinkers and powerful Genosaurers. They destroyed the base. Many of the Ligers tried to fight but they were over powered.  
  
"Hey, it's the Backdraft, what do they want?" said Bit. "They want to steal our Zoids" said Leon. "We gotta fight them" said Bit. "No, they are too powerful" said Leon. "WATCH OUT!!!!" shouted Bit. Leon's Blade Liger got shot by one of the Storm Sworders. "Let's get out of here!!!" said Bit. They went to a cave in a nearby mountain. After an hour, the Whale Kings and the other Zoids left with what they came for, all the Ligers.  
  
"What!!!" said the Count. "You let the Ultimate X escape". "Sir I will be sending a full search party to find them" said a Backdraft personnel. "No, just send a message that if they want to help their Liger friends let them go to this base" said the Count. "But we will put the Zoids in another base" said the Count. "Yes, sir" said the personnel. "I'll be staying in the Backdraft Space Station, I will tell you the next orders from their" said the Count. The personnel bowed.  
  
"Hey I have a message" said Bit. The message read: Dear Bit Cloud  
  
If you want to save your friends and their Zoids, Go to the nearest backdraft base. If you do not show up. We will kill all the pilots  
  
From The Backdraft Group.  
  
"They want me to go the nearest Backdraft base to save the pilots" said Bit. "Well, let's go" said Leon. "No, we have to find help, you call Naomi and I'll contact the Blitz team and the Champ team" said Bit. "Sure" said Leon. "I'll go to the base maybe they didn't take my armors" said Bit. Bit went to the base. "Hey the armors are still in the trailer" said Bit. "C,mon buddy lets connect this to you" said Bit to the Zero Schneider. "Let's go to the Blitz base" said Bit.  
  
"Guys!!!" said Bit. "Bit you're back so fast" said Doc. "We need you're help" said Bit. "We?" said Brad. "Me and Leon" said Bit. "Oh" said Doc. "The Backdraft stole all the Ligers and captured the pilots" said Bit. "Where's Leon?" said Leena. "At Naomi's" said Bit. "I told him we will rendezvous at the Zoids Battle Commision Base. "Load you're Zoids on the Hover Cargo" said Doc.  
  
The Hover Cargo went to the base while Leon's Blade Liger and Naomi's Gun Sniper were waiting. "Where's the nearest backdraft base" said Bit. "Straight ahead" said Doc.  
  
At the Backdraft Base. "Hey, it's deserted" said Bit. "We were set-up!!!" said Leon. The Hover Cargo shook. "What was that?" said Leon. Storm Sworders started bombing the Hover Cargo. "Let's get out of here" said Jamie. The Hover cargo began to fly. "What's happening?" said Bit. "Get out of the Hover Cargo!!!" said Doc. Jamie and his Raynos flew away but he was lifted too. "They're using the anti-gravity machine" said Doc. "I want one!!!" said Doc with hearts in his eyes. Bit managed to switch to Jager. "I get it now THIS anti-gravity machine short-circuits the stuff it carries up" said Doc. Bit escaped from the hover cargo and quickly puts his ion boosters to full blast. Bit escaped from the anti-gravity machine and destroyed the Storm Sworders with the sonic boom he created. He managed to land but nearly broke the legs of the Zero Jager. The Hover Cargo and every body else went into orbit. "Guys, Guys, do you read me" said Bit. "Darn it the radio's dead" said Bit. "Well I'll just go in the base". They went in the base. "What's this?" said Bit. He found a letter on the ground. "I have to go to the next base" said Bit. "Well since we have nothing to do liger, let's go" said Bit.  
  
"Lift the Ligers up to Backdraft Space Station 2" said the Count. "Let's make this the wildest ride of Bit Cloud.  
  
Check out Chapter 3 Battle in Orbit 


	3. Battle in Orbit

Chapter 3  
  
Battle in Orbit  
  
"This base is active" said Bit. The Backdraft base was operational but little does Bit know that the troops are waiting inside. "Let's make a surprise attack, I'll stay at the back with these grenades while you make the up front" said Bit. Bit left the Zero Jager and ran to the back of the base. The Zero Jager distracted the troops by breaking in and managed to distract them well. Bit got in and started putting grenades in the generators of the base. "Liger, c'mon" said Bit. Bit got in the Zero Jager and they ran away. "Are the Ligers there?" said Bit. "No" appeared on the screen. "I knew it!" said Bit. "I set the grenades to explode in just about now!!!". The explosion caused the base to have a chain reaction so the whole base exploded. "Liger let's go back and check it out"  
  
They went back but they found an armored room. "What's this?" said Bit. "Liger open up a door for me". The Zero Jager used it's Strike Laser Claw to make a hole. "Hey, computers and they are still on" said Bit. "There are some info here, messages...let's check it out. The screen flickered and the count face appeared. The Count said: Bring the Ligers to Backdraft Space Station 2.....don't...fail....me. The message stopped. "Backdraft Space Station 2?" said Bit. Looking at the screen Bit said "Hey, what's this Backdraft bases and locations?". "That must be it". Bit clicked it, the screen showed all the bases and their locations that Backdraft has. "This is it, Backdraft Space Station 1 and 2, the ligers are in two but where is the hover cargo, well I'll just print this data and I'll try to find something or someone to take me there, oh this is hopeless". "C'mon , Liger I'll try to think of something. Bit went inside the Zero Jager.  
  
"Where am I?" said Leena. "I don't know" said Doc. "Where's Bit?" said Brad. "I think he managed to escape" said Doc. "Hey, where's Jamie" said Leena. Doc looked into the window. "Look there he is inside his Raynos" said Doc. The Hover Cargo rumbled and hummed. "Well the Hover cargo's still working" said Brad. "Well let's try to move" said Doc. The Hover Cargo moved but hit something that let it short circuit again. "What happened" said Leena. "There's some kind of energy shield" said Doc. "So were like in jail" said Brad. "Yeah" said Doc. "Urrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" said Leena. "Whoever done this will pay!!". "Hey let's go out and check on Jamie" said Doc. They went out of the Hover Cargo. Brad started kicking the cockpit of the Raynos. "Jamie, Jamie, wake up!!!" shouted Brad. Jamie began to stir. "He's waking up" said Leena. Jamie opened the cockpit. "Where are we?" said Jamie. "I don't know" said Doc."Is your Raynos working?" said Brad. Jamie tried to turn it on but it didn't even stir. "It's dead" said Jamie.  
  
"O YEAH!!!" shouted Bit. "We can make our own space craft". "I mean we can build it faster since you are large and we can build a big one" said Bit. They went in a junk yard full of parts.  
  
After an hour, they were able to create it, a space craft that can fit the Zero Jager and Bit but it can only take them to space. "So Liger we will go up in this space craft but only to space not the station" said Bit. "Can you travel the rest up to the station". The Liger gave a sound that means yes. "Okay, but we need to know when is the specific time the station will be above us, it's a good thing I printed the data. Bit looked at the paper. "It says here that the space station will be above the base at 2:00 pm, so we gotta stay at the base" said Bit. They went to the base they destroyed.  
  
"By the way, where's Leon and Naomi" said Leena. "Let's check the other side of the Hover Cargo" said Doc. They went to the other side and found the red blade liger and gun sniper lying there. "Hey, that's them" said Brad. "Dad, Leena!!!" said Leon. "Son" said Doc. "Leon!!" said Leena. They hugged each other. "Hey Naomi, are you okay?" said Brad. "Yeah, you?" said Naomi. "Where are we anyway?" said Leon. "I do not know" said Jamie.  
  
"It's already 2:00" said Bit. "Okay Liger let's go in". They went in the space craft. "Ready, launch!!!" said Bit. The space craft's boosters excreted lots of flame and pressurized gas. It went up straight towards space.  
  
"The Ultimate X destroyed the base!!!" said the Count. "But the command center was saved, but we found reports that one of the computers was accessed after the base exploded" said the personnel. "That must be Bit Cloud, then he must now where the Ligers are!!" said the Count. The alarm turned on. "Sir, unknown space craft headed towards Space Station 2" said a robot. "Put camera to thermal imaging" said the personnel. The thermal cam showed a man and a large organism. "It's the Ultimate X and Bit Cloud" said the Count. "Send a full aircraft assault, send all the aerial zoids we have to seek and destroy".  
  
"Okay Liger let me in, the ship will dismantle in a minute" said Bit. The space craft's parts released and now it's just the Zero Jager. "Ion boosters to full blast" said Bit. The boosters made the Zoid go so fast. "What's that?" said Bit. Hundreds of Zabats and Storm Sworders appeared and started shooting. "Were under attack, Liger use the 208 milimeter gun up front, Fight back!!!" said Bit. A Zabat was nearing them. "Strike Laser Claw!!!" said Bit. The Zero Jager went to it's position and sliced the Zabat in half. The Zero Jager was being hit by an unknown source. "Snipers!!!" said Bit. "Liger burn the boosters". The Zero Jager went faster. They went through the fleet. The fleet turned sharply to get to the Zero Jager but they lost their wings and control and they went crashing down to Zi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the Backdraft warriors yelled as they burned to a crisp at the atmosphere. "Hey it's a meteor shower" said a tourist on Zi. "Liger, let's make a door!!!!!!!!" said Bit. The Zero Jager opened it's Strike Laser Claw and sliced through the thick armor of the Space Station. All the Gun Snipers got vaccumed out into space. The Ligers were chained to the wall with the pilots inside. "Hey, there are Whale Kings here" said Bit. "Liger cut the chains holding the ligers". The Zero Jager used it's Strike Laser Claw. All the Ligers are now free. "Hey guys go in the Whale Kings and go back to Zi" said Bit. "Yes" said the Liger pilots. The Whale Kings one by one left the Space Station to go back to Zi. "Hey, there's a space transport here" said Bit. "We can go in and go to Space Station 1, we can save our friends!!!".  
  
Check out Chapter 4 Freedom 


	4. Freedom

Chapter 4 Freedom  
  
"C'mon, buddy let's get in the transport" said Bit. They went in the transport. Bit turned on the ship. "Okay, let's go!!!". They went through the hole they created and aimed for the Space Station 1.  
  
A Rev Rapter went to the Hover Cargo. "Hey, get us outta here" said Leena. A hologram of the Count appeared from the Zoid: "Your friend Bit Cloud has freed the Ligers and because he did that we will kill you all and use your zoids as salvage". "What use my Gun Sniper for scrap, what are you thinking moron!!!" said Leena. The Rev Rapter left. "Guys, get in your zoids and be ready to fight for your lives" whispered Doc. "Yeah, c'mon guys" said Leon. They all went to their zoids. The Rev Rapter went back bringing more Rev Rapters. "It's time for your execution" said the Pilot. The energy shield turned of. "Any last words". "Yeah, DIE!!!" shouted Doc. The Battle started, 10 Rev Rapters against them. They were winning of course the Rev Rapters were no match for Brad's Shadow Fox and the others.  
  
"Sir, we are losing to them" said the Personnel. "Bring in the Spino Sappers and the Konig Wolfs anything we have!!!" said the Count. "Sir there is only 2 Konig Wolfs and 5 Spino Sappers" said the Personnel. "Then, ready my ship" said the Count. "The Whale King sir?" said the Personnel. "Of course the Whale King you moron that's the only ship in this Station" said the Count. "Yes sir" said the Personnel.  
  
"Leena watch out Spino Sappers!!!" said Naomi. "Die you chain saws!!!" said Leena. The Konig Wolfs ambushed Brad's Shadow Fox. But Brad destroyed the first one easily using the Strike Laser Claw. The other one was good but Brad was better. He went by the Hover Cargo hoping the Konig Wolf would follow him and it did. When the Konig Wolf was following Brad Jamie went to the turret to shoot the Konig Wolf and he did. The Konig Wolf was disabled leaving Brad to torture and destroy it.  
  
"There it is the Station" said Bit. "Hey, radio's back, Doc do you read". "I read you Bit whats up" said Doc. "Put your Zoids in the Hover Cargo" said Bit. "Sure" said Doc. All the Zoids went in the Hover Cargo. "Liger let me in" said Bit. Bit went in the Zero Jager. "Strike Laser Claw" said Bit.The transport got torn apart. "Ion boosters maximum power" said Bit. The Zero Jager went soaring to the Station. "Strike Laser Claw!!!". The zoid tore through the hull of the station. The Rev Rapters and the ruins of the other Zoids vacuumed out into space. The Zero Jager went in. "Hey guys" said Bit. The Station shook. "Something's firing the space station" said Bit. Outside the space station the Whale King is using all the firepower it has to destroy the Station. "Let me in" said Bit. The Zero Jager went in the Hover Cargo. "Doc, bring this baby out" said Bit. The Hover Cargo went out of the space station. "Hey, guys it's a Whale King" said Jamie. "It's firing the space station". "Jamie prepare to mobilize Panzer!!!" said Bit. "Why?" said Jamie. "I'll use the Hybrid Cannons to blow it up" said Bit. The Zero Jager went to the conversion chamber. The Jager unit had been removed, replaced by the Panzer unit. "Zero Panzer, CAS complete" said Jamie. "Guys bring me to the energy catapult but don't launch me just lock me there!!!" said Bit. "Okay, Bit" said Jamie. "Hybrid Cannons, ready" said Bit. "FIRE!!!". The Hybrid Cannon's power made the Hover Cargo go backwards but left the rear engine of the Whale King in ruins. "Let's try, Burning Bigbang" said Bit. The Zero Panzer shot many missiles. All missiles locked on the Whale King. The Whale King got heavy damage and crashed down to Zi. "Bit how can we go back to Zi" said Brad. "I don't know" said Bit. "Let's use the space station" said Doc. "Huh?" said Bit. "We could program the station to leave it's orbit and go to Zi and we will be safe in it" said Doc. "So you're telling us to crash the station" said Jamie. "Yeah" said Doc. "But" "No more questions just do it" said Doc. "Okay" said Jamie. "You guys find the control room in the station" said Doc pointing at Brad and Bit. Doc steered the Hover Cargo to the station. "Okay we are in" said Doc. The Shadow Fox went out to look for it. "Doc can I go back to the standard now" said Bit. "Oh sure" said Doc. The Zero Panzer became Liger Zero again. It went out. "Jamie try to hack in to the station" said Doc. "I can't the stations programs are locked" said Jamie. "We found it" said Bit on the radio. "Okay try to find the relocating program. "It's already here" said Brad. "Program it to go back to Zi" said Doc. "Sure thing" said Brad. Brad programmed it to go back to Zi. The station shook and began to descend to the planet. "Guys get back here!!!" shouted Doc. "The Shadow fox and Liger Zero went back to the Hover Cargo. "Jamie turn on the shields it will be so hot in here" said Doc. The station shook vigorously and began to heat up. The hull of the station began to turn red. "It getting hot in here I''ll take of all my clothes" said Bit. "Bit you're sick" said Leena. The heat stoppped and the station rolled in the air. "We're falling!!!" said Brad. Doc brought the Hover Cargo out of the station. "Jamie put the hover power to maximum power" said Doc. The Hover Cargo's hover slowed the falling. The station finally crashed to the ground. "That will happen to us if we didn"t turn on the hover" said Doc. The Hover Cargo landed on the ground. "We're here we are finally back, yes!!!" said Bit.  
  
"Where's the Count" said Dr. Layon. "He died with the Whale King sir" said Palto. "Well now I know whose fault it is, TOROS!!!!" shouted Layon.  
  
Check out the sequel to this story Revenge 


End file.
